Call To The Dead
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: Kurt needs a roomate now that his old one has moved on.Insert Sebastian who needs to lie low, and what better why than to board with a vampire that doesn't drink fresh and basicly seems like the complete opposite of Sebastain who enjoys sex and dinner at the same time.Warnings: Language, Blood, violence later on
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Okay, since there are so many different kinds of vampires I figured that I'd start off with a quick explanation of what "vampire" means when I use it.

Think about the TV show _Moonlight _(I love this version of vampires). They can walk outside during the day, but too much direct sunlight drains their energy and increases their need to feed. They can sleep. Silver is like poison to them. A wooden stake immobilizes them. They can be killed by using fire and by cutting off their heads with iron. That should be about it. **(Any other information will be obvious)**

"Tell me now," Kurt began lightly as he watched Sebastian observed the living space, "Why you're looking for an apartment to share," he took in the designer suit and knew that Sebastian could easily afford a place that was not located in one of the shadier parts of New York. Of course, Kurt knew Sebastian's underlying secret, and he was sure Sebastian could sense him as well, but he wanted it spoken, out loud.

Kurt continued on, "Not that I mind, you would not believe how hard it is to find someone to rent alongside me."

"What happened to the old occupant?" Sebastian asked, avoiding the question all together.

Kurt pursed his lips before he answered, "We… I guess you could say we broke up and I got the apartment." Kurt figured that he might as well answer it truthfully, "You still haven't responded to my question."

Sebastian faced Kurt fully, smirking when he took in the painting shirt and loose vest, the hat and bandana tied around his neck just added to the amusing clothing choices.

"And I thought they had been joking when I'd first heard about you."

Kurt stiffened, "Who would be talking about me?" He questioned, voice saccharine sweet and forced out.

"Not too many, believe it or not, but it was enough for me to try," he smirked again and Kurt wondered if he had any other facial expression other than "smirky meerkat" and if he did, he certainly wasn't showing them, "But really? You kind of fail for a vampire. Living in near recluse, never leaving during the day, because honestly your pale gay face could use a bit of sun, it won't kill you, and I've heard you don't even drink from the source."

"I don't drink from humans, not directly," Kurt said, "I have a friend down at the coroners offices, she supplies me with everything I need," he explained, though he wasn't sure why he was, "And I'll ask again, why you are looking for a space like this. You're obviously one of those old rich vampires with nothing better to do than screw a human and then drain them."

"Now, I don't kill humans, I only drink when they're distracted by the greatest fuck of their life, they never notice a thing," Kurt rolled his eyes, "But I just need to stay down low for a little bit. I traveled all the way from California, though before that was Paris but that's another story for another time, to get to New York in hopes that I could find someone discreet. It seems as though you're the best that I'm going to get. Sad really, but I pissed off a head vamp by hunting in his territory. Nothing permanent, just until he forgets all about me."

Kurt hesitated, "I'm not so sure. I like my peace and quiet; it's why I do what I do. Your…indiscretions would so not be helping me, like, at all. I don't need other vampires knocking on my door because you went a little too far one night in the wrong area and pissed them off too."

"I could always drop your location sometime," he saw Kurt stiffen once again and felt very much like the lion that caught the lamb, "We're both in a bind here. You actually seem to like this dismal eternal lifestyle you've built for yourself and I just know how terrible it would be for you if it were to just fall apart because I somehow slipped up. And before you say anything, I already have a feeling that you're also one of those vampires that like to keep your name as long as they can. I myself am one of those. So it really won't be hard for you to be found."

"I'm raising your part of the rent. If I'm going to have to deal with you and your obnoxious voice for a while I'm going to at least get a better deal out of it."

"My voice?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the one who sounds like they've been sucking on helium for the better part of a century. Were you turned before puberty hit or –"

"You can move in tonight, after dark," Kurt cut him off with a sharp tongue and an icy tone that left Sebastian knowing that he said something that was most defiantly off limits, "Until then, I'd like the rest of my day to relish in peace and quiet."

Sebastian tipped an invisible hat, "As you wish Princess."

Sebastian caught the sight of Kurt from his peripheral vision. He was sitting on the couch; he was buried in his laptop that was resting on top of his lap. He looked like a human lounging in his loose sweatpants and sweatshirt, diligently working on whatever is was that he did. He saw that Kurt would take a sip of his coffee cup, which Sebastian knew held blood, from where he stood he could catch the scent of AB-.

Sebastian sneered. The blood was already consumed by death. By now he knew that it was cold and the flavor of life was past its expiration date. Even throwing it in the microwave or heating it on the stove wasn't going to induce its original taste. It almost made him gag, the thought of actually partaking in the voluntary consumption of something so mediocre.

"Is there something that you need?" Kurt asked, noticing Sebastian watching him with a grimace on his face.

"Do you actually enjoy drinking that shit?"

Kurt glanced up, mid sip, "It's an acquired taste. I don't really lament over fresh blood, it's been so long there's nothing to miss," he shrugged and set the cup down to resume his work.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and set his shirt, "Whatever you say. I'm going out."

"You probably shouldn't hunt as much as you're used to. This may be the slumps of the city but if too many people go missing it tends to get noticed. I'd try to work on your endurance."

"I told you before Princess, I don't kill anyone. I have my fun; get my fill, no reason to worry."

Kurt didn't bother to retort back and when the door to the apartment closed with an audible _click_, he took advantage of his time alone.

Clicking through the World Wide Web Kurt found himself skimming through a Facebook profile. It wasn't selective to only his friends, anyone could view it.

Kurt knew that he shouldn't torture himself, but he just had to make sure that everything was going well. Neither of them had contacted the other. Kurt knew it was for the best. He would move on. Yes it would take him longer, he tended to cling onto his feelings and had a hard time moving past them, eternity only made the longing last for a drawn-out period of time.

He just needed this one last reminder that at least one of them was moving one. Kurt knew he deserved a better life, much better than Kurt could ever give him. The pictures and the status updates gave Kurt the reassurance that he was moving on, if not fully moved on, from their little romantic endeavor. It would be one Kurt would not forget, but at least he wouldn't regret any of the decisions he had made either.

Regret made for a wretched eternity.

"So, who's this Blaine Anderson guy?" Sebastian called out to Kurt.

"Who?" Kurt asked, trying to shrug off any notion that he would recognize the name.

"He called today, said that he just wanted to check up on you," Sebastian grinned, "If his voice was anything to go by, he sounded like sex on a stick," he stretched out over the couch, much to Kurt's annoyance.

Kurt stopped at the edge of the couch, glaring down at Sebastian, "Did he say anything else?"

Sebastian grinned and Kurt felt like slapping it off of his face.

"I can honestly say that I didn't really peg you for someone who goes after humans. I figured you would be the virgin princess for as long as you bothered to exist. But a human? I guess it's in the realm of possibilities regarding your pitiful existence as the worst immortal being I have ever met. Did he taste good?"

Kurt cheeks colored and Sebastian mused for a moment how he was able to flush without a moving blood flow.

"Did he ask anything else?"

"Did he offer himself up to you? Begging you to drink from him, willing to give you anything you wanted. I bet he did. And even your humanity wouldn't be able to resist someone so pliant." He was careful to lace his words in oil so they slicked together in a mess of black tar.

"If it is any of your business," Kurt chocked out, desperate for control, not willing to give in and take the bait, "He was my roommate before I had the _pleasure_ of sharing with you. Yes, we were dating," Sebastian scoffed at the term but Kurt continued on forward, "I never drank from him, for the last time, I don't feed off of humans, ever. Why can't you just accept that and leave well enough alone? Are you really so insecure about your way of spending your eternity that you need to find something completely and utterly horrible about me? Something that proves that I'm a hypocrite and helps you carry on with random hook ups in a dingy alley way?"

Kurt didn't raise his voice, it was only strained with the repressed frustration, and that only made Sebastian more irritated.

"If you're so holier than thou and so ultimately moral, what made the little human dump your sorry ass? Finally couldn't take your lies about why you don't eat or what you hide in the fucking fridge."

"Blaine knows exactly what I am, he figured it out within the first week," Kurt sniffed, "He wanted more, and I couldn't give him that. And no, he didn't want to be changed, he wanted to be human, and neither of could really stand to live with that knowledge. It hurt us both too much."

"Oh fucking perfect," Sebastian's scowl deepened and he sat up on the couch and stood up so that he and Kurt were facing each other, only inches apart and Sebastian's amusement grew when he found that the position had him towering over Kurt, even if they were only inches in height difference.

"Explain to me how you got a perfect existence. With your very own set of morals and outlook on life, with people who are looking out for you, and who even accept when you're a monster."

"Maybe you should stop right there," Kurt demanded, not backing down, "We're not monsters for fucks sake. Even you aren't, believe it or not. There's no need to live like a fucking angsty teenage girl for as many centuries as it pleases you. You don't know a thing about me and that means that you don't get to judge me based on a handful of facts. It doesn't work like that."

"But how can you see it like that?" Sebastian asked, hostility melting from his voice.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm old but that doesn't mean I have all of the answers. I just…live and I do what I want to do. What I feel is best for me. I've escaped from letting someone else dictate what I should be. I think that's all you really have to do. Find out what you want to do, and then do it, don't let anyone or anything get in the way."

"And you expect me to believe that everything will just fall into place after that?"

"It takes time," Kurt grinned, "But we've got plenty of time. You've got plenty of time."

Sebastian laughed and fell back onto the couch.

"I guess I do Princess, I guess I do."

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think. This has been stalking me during school and I had to get the idea out there. This will be in three parts, I think. It should be three parts. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Princess, when you asked me if I wanted to go out with you tonight, I didn't expect you to drag me to the park," Sebastian quipped.

"What did you think I do when I go out?" Kurt asked, grinning when Sebastian just shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't say I put much thought to where you are at all times of the day, or night as it is. I can honestly say that I didn't think you spent it at a park."

"I like the dark," Kurt explained, stopping at a large oak tree and taking the time to look through the darkness of the night. His eyes flickered to where the moon hung overhead, more visible here than it ever is further in the city, "And the moonlight," Kurt shook his head and grinned at Sebastian sheepishly, "Sorry, this park tends to make me feel a little nostalgic."

Sebastian shrugged again, "I can get that," he looked around the area. It was surprisingly devoid of people, which he found odd, pleasant, but odd, "Hey, isn't it usually, like, really fucking crowded around here, even at night?" He voiced his question out loud.

"We're further into the park than most people bother with at this time of night. I like it better this way."

"You're really not much of a people person are you Princess?"

This time Kurt shrugged, face full of thought, "I guess I'm not. I just like the quiet sometimes."

"Hell of a place to look for it, a city like this."

"But I also like the movement of life. People constantly on the move, living life. I like that too."

Sebastian shook his head, "You really can't just pick one and stick with it, can you?"

Kurt laughed, face scrunching up, "No, no I don't think I can. At least I don't have to pick and choose around here; I just need to know where to look to get the quiet."

They started walking back, retracing their steps, at a leisurely pace. Sebastian made it his point to say that they could easily get back quicker if they ran, but Kurt insisted on continuing with his pace, and said that if Sebastian wanted to, he could go on ahead, Sebastian decided that he might as well walk with him and not have to deal with being woken up at whatever time Kurt finally got back to the apartment.

"How long have you lived in New York?" Sebastian asked, startling Kurt with the sudden question.

"Oh, um," Kurt let out an unnecessary breath of air, "I guess it's been….35 years now? This time anyway. I go back and forth between places, but I try and stick to New York for as long as I can. So I've spent a better part of my years here. Why?"

"I was curious, usually I don't stay in one place for more than 10 years or so, I get tired of the same old scenery."

Kurt scoffed, "It's the scenery you get bored of?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued, ignoring the quip, "And I move on to the next place. So roughly, how old are you?"

"Weren't you ever told that you don't ask someone their age? It's rude."

Sebastian barked a laugh, "That only counts for women," he glanced at Kurt's clothes, "Though; I guess you could be counted as a woman, with you shopping in the woman's section and all."

"Fashion has no gender," Kurt defended.

"Now who's avoiding the questions?"

Kurt sighed and glanced to the side, "I was alive around in the mid-14th century, so think black plague," Kurt laughed half-heartedly, "That would make me around… 700 years? Roughly."

Sebastian let out a long whistle, "That's old," he commented and Kurt nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm more around the 300 year mark myself."

"You would be that young."

"Young?" Sebastian blinked, "You realize that you're decrepit right? The black plague? Really? That's old by any standards."

"Just imagine how old the vampire that turned me is," Kurt said, flinching as the words caught up to him.

"Who was it that turned you?" Sebastian asked casually, face contorting into a mask of confusion when Kurt flinched and looked away from him.

"We're here," he said monotonously, moving to walk into the lobby of the apartment building.

Sebastian reached out quickly and grabbed onto Kurt's forearm to prevent him from running away.

"Hey, what gives?"

Kurt refused to look at him, "We're here and I'm tired, I want to sleep," he jerked away from Sebastian's grip and hurriedly fell into the entrance lobby, leaving Sebastian to follow.

"I didn't know him before he turned me," Kurt chuckled darkly and it sounded so off with him, "Not many who were turned back then ever really knew who it was that turned them. It was usually accidents that lead to a newborn vampire," he turned his head to the side, trying to regain his composure.

"Is that what happened with you?"

Kurt shook his head solemnly, "No, but I wish it had been like that. It would have been a better alternative. Some vampires also wanted companions, someone to make their existence a little more bearable. No one ever really wants to feel alone, isolated, and they wanted company. I've met a few like that, but it was consensual. A vampire would meet a human and decided to not feed off of them and if they liked him or her they would offer immortality."

Sebastian watched as Kurt tore himself apart to continue. He was hesitating before each new sentence, like it was painful to talk about. Though Sebastian wasn't quite sure why.

"I caught the eye of a vampire, but he was someone who took something even if it wasn't theirs to be taken," Kurt sniffed and fought back tears that were treacherously close to spilling down his cheeks, "I had a father to look after, he had been sick a year before and couldn't work like he used to. My mother was dead and my step mother and her son could only do so much, and we weren't very well off. They needed me, so much," Kurt looked back to Sebastian and watched him clearly and spoke with such resignation that it physically hurt to listen to him, "But none of that really mattered."

"When did it happen, Kurt?"

"Midday, I was out at the closest market, we needed some supplies. I didn't even see it coming. I don't really remember it. I can recall strong hangs pulling me away from the streets and into an alley, I remember pain," he shifted his shirt and tapped the side of his neck where his pulse would be the strongest and Sebastian caught sight of two distinguishable scars marring the skin, "And I remember blood, a lot of blood. Midday. Of course, there wasn't anyone keeping tabs on murderers and missing people back then."

"What happened after he turned you? Did you ever see your family again?" Sebastian felt like he already knew the answer to the last question, but he felt like he needed to ask, just to have it confirmed.

Kurt's voice was like an automaton, "He kept me, like a goddamn pet. I managed to escape him around the three hundred year mark. And I never saw my family again."

"Did you ever look for them after you escaped?"

Sebastian watched Kurt curiously as he nodded, "I don't think they survived. My dad, he was nearly dead when my mom passed that…that I don't think he lasted much longer after I never came home," he turned and entered into the elevator.

No one was around to hear them. The lobby and other open areas were always dead at so late at night. Again, another unusual side of things, but then, it wasn't very smart to be out and about in such an area either.

"What about you," Kurt asked when they were both inside, "Have any family to miss?"

Sebastian shrugged and Kurt recognized the gesture as a fallback. It separated casualty with actual emotion.

"They were a rich family. I know, I keep up with the stereotype well don't I?" Sebastian asked when he caught the familiar roll of the eyes from Kurt, "But it's true. They're still around, floating from France to Ohio, how that makes any sense I'll never understand," another shrug, "But I don't really keep tabs on them. I was simply curious a handful of years ago and wanted to know what ever became of them."

Kurt gave Sebastian a curious look, "You mean to tell me that you were never close to any of your relatives? None when you were a human?"

They stood outside of the apartment door. Sebastian side stepped Kurt so that he could enter, letting Kurt follow him, shutting the door with a soft _click_.

Sebastian splayed across the couch, not bothering to take off his jacket. His eyes were glassy as they stared holes into the ceiling. Kurt took the chair, draping his own coat over the back of the seat before tucking his body into the upholstery, fingers clenching at the sleeves of his dark blue sweater.

"I had a sister once," Sebastian's brows furrowed in concentration, "I don't remember how old I was when I left her. Eight, I think, maybe ten? I'm not sure. She was a sweet girl. I don't…I don't remember much more than that," he sounded regretful and it had to be the first time Kurt heard such an emotion in Sebastian's voice.

"Curly brown hair," he whispered, "And green eyes, so big that you could never tell her no."

"She sounds darling," Kurt said.

"Do you remember what they looked like? Your family?"

Kurt shook his head even though he knew that Sebastian couldn't see him, "No. I wish I did. I especially wished I remembered what my mother looked like. I know that I have her skin, and her eyes. It's the same with my dad. I know I look like him, but I don't know what they look like."

Sebastian nodded absently, as if he understood.

"Memory tends to fade and blur over time," Kurt continued, "I stopped thinking about them when it was too painful. Don't let yourself forget what little you can keep close to your heart."

"You're making me soft," Sebastian scoffed.

"Sorry," Kurt said, not at all apologetic.

"She'd hate me you know," Sebastian said, still not looking at Kurt

Kurt's expression softened, "You don't know that."

"I do," Sebastian argued, "She hated the monsters in the shadows and now I am one."

"I thought I said that we weren't monsters," Kurt replied before untangling himself from his position on the chair and moving to sit on the floor next to the couch, back resting against the cushions, "And there's all the time in the world to change your view about being a monster. Besides, I thought you were just happy about your lifestyle."

"Like I said Princess, it's all your fault. I hate remembering the past."

Kurt smiled to himself, "You were the one who asked."

He couldn't see Sebastian anymore, but he felt the air loosen up from the tension it had been resting in.

"I guess I did, didn't I? And I guess you're not so bad."

"Would you like something to drink," Kurt asked hesitantly, relaxing only when he heard the smile in Sebastian's voice.

"Sure Princess, whatever you've got in that ice box of yours."

"It's been a long time Sebastian."

Sebastian halted his steps, stopping at the end of a dark alley way. He mentally berated himself for the cliché. He kept his posture lose and turned on his heel to face the vampire behind him.

"Clarington," he nodded, "I would say I missed seeing your face around, but then I'd be lying. You know how much I hate to do such a thing."

"You fell of the radar there for a while. Of course I was going to be worried."

Sebastian shook out the laugh bubbling in this throat, "Oh, I haven't the faintest clue as to why my discretions are any of your business."

"Word around here is that you haven't been out feeding," the words were laced with an underlying meaning that did not slip Sebastian's notice.

He shrugged, "I just needed to fall out of the world for a bit. Clear my head."

"Now, friend, I don't mean that you've just decided to lay low with your fancies. I mean, for a few months you haven't been feeding out at all," his lips upturned to an icy grin, "And if my nose doesn't deceive me, you smell like dead blood. Now, last time I knew you, the thought of drinking from anything but the source would repulse you."

Sebastian played off Clarington's words with a smile that slid into place as easy as would putting on a mask.

"Like you said, it's been a while. I've been around here for a year or so."

"But the old blood is new."

"Again, it's amazing what a year does to someone who has eternity," Sebastian played it all off, hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it was.

He never had that kind of luck.

"So it isn't someone that's convinced you to change your ways? No one special in your existence that has changed your opinion?"

Sebastian did let out a chocked laugh, "Of course not," he steeled himself to keep up the façade, "What would ever give you that idea?"

Clarington's expression never shifted from his grin, "It's just that, your roommate. He doesn't drink from the source either. And, as it just so happens, he has a lovely connection to the vampire you pissed off. Though, he's nearly over that little tiff, so long as you don't step into his territory again. It's all thanks to your special friend that he's willing to overlook your mess much sooner than he normally would have."

Sebastian's eyes paled, "What are you-"

"Because, you see, you lead him right to the person he's been looking ages for. Someone he's always seemed to slip between his fingers like a gust of smoke."

"I think you've got the wrong-"

"Come now Sebastian," Clarington snapped, unamused, "That pathetic excuse for a vampire escape him once, and now he'll never let him go."

Full comprehension dawned on Sebastian's face.

"You don't mean…"

When Kurt woke up to the dim lighting and damp floor, he was surprised by how much he wasn't surprised. He remembered the ambush. He was too unprepared and they attacked quickly. Kurt could smell their youth, their weakness, only a moment before darkness overtook his sight.

And when a dark silhouette crept past the iron bars of the cell, Kurt could not say that shock, or even fear, was his first reaction. He regarded the shadow as nothing more than a shadow.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"The last time you saw me it was with blood streaming down your throat," Kurt replied.

"Come now, I can forgive all of that. A snag in our-"

"There is no 'our' or 'we' or any other thing between us. I hate you Karofsky and you'll never have me."

"We'll see how far that attitude goes. You've been spoiled in this world, without your sire to guide you," Kurt scoffed, "Spoiled with blood and peace, and you'll have none with me until you learn your place."

Clarington's grin grew further, "Your boy used to be Karofsky's pet," he let out a laugh as Sebastian disappeared from his view, "This is quite amusing. You've fallen in love. My, my, how I can't wait to see how this turns out.


	3. Chapter 3

Vamp AU! Part 3

**Author's Note**: I actually love Karofsky. He just makes a good villain, especially when I don't want to write an OC into the story.

"Azimo," Kurt said, acknowledging the vampire in front of him. He was pushed against the damp wall of the cell, wrists bound in silver, "I see you still require assistance when it comes to pushing people around."

"Oh, I don't need help to break you," Azimo laughed, tightening his grip on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt stared him down, chin tipped in a royal manner.

"Take off the chains and we'll see how this fight goes," he felt the drain on his body, the pull of feral instincts. His body was screaming for blood.

Azimo leered and brought back his fist. Kurt rolled his eyes and jerked his knee upwards into Azimo's groin. Kurt watched as Azimo bent forwards on his knees before drawing back to land a swift kick to Azimo's jaw, knocking him fully to the ground.

With a heavy breath to steady himself Kurt pulled at the chains binding his wrists. A chain link snapped with the force and he was able to separate his wrists and tear apart the remaining metal. The scraps fell in a heap at his feet. He ignored the screaming red pain from the skin burned by the silver and quickly made his way to where Azimo still lay on the hard ground. Kurt let out a scoff of disbelief. Down in one hit and Karofsky expected him to welcome Kurt back into his past life.

The key to the cell was hooked to the side of Azimo's pants. Kurt quickly stole them away, taking a second glance at Azimo. He was conflicted. Leave him here and maybe end up regretting it if he couldn't escape or… Kurt let the blood thirst take over, his eyes paling into an insipid blue, teeth elongating, itching for flesh. The instinct to survive grew over the desire for humanity as teeth dove into the jugular, nails tearing into the barred throat, digging away through flesh and bone. It was messy, but made quick work of severing the head from its body.

When Kurt tore away from the remains he felt stronger. It was dead blood, used blood, but the skin on his wrists was healed and he no longer felt the dizzy buzz of pain and thirst clouding his mind.

"Well, I can't say I expected any less from a pedigree gone mutt," Karofsky's voice was imposing and dismissive of the body torn to shreds on the ground.

Kurt spun on his heel, crouching into a defensive position, unwilling to meet without a stronger fight. He knew it wouldn't end in his favor. Karofsky was too old, too powerful and Kurt didn't have a chance against him.

"It is unfortunate that this freedom you've given yourself after all of these years has gone to your head. You know fighting is futile, yet your stubbornness is back. And as cute as that was in your first years, now it's just annoying the hell out of me."

Before Kurt could blink he found himself pushed up against the wall by his throat, feet inches off the floor. Age and power and Kurt felt useless because although he was old, Karofsky had lived several more lives than he had and it showed, more now than ever. Kurt resigned that for as long as he'd been away, Karofsky's power only continued to grow while Kurt could never catch up.

Kurt clung to the arm suspending him in the air. His nails were digging in, cutting away skin that only regenerated itself once the cut was made. Karofsky had fed recently, on fresh young blood, had to have drained them dry, down to their last fleeting heart beat to be able to heal so quickly. He felt weak, drained, as if the quick surge of power from the blood was depleting rapidly and Kurt didn't understand it. Even the dead blood should keep him strong for much longer.

"It's really quite pathetic. You might have actually had a chance if you didn't live off the scraps of the living."

A frustrated sound released from Kurt's throat. He couldn't get a good angle to slip away from the wall.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere this time."

"Do you really think you can bully me into cooperating with you," Kurt hissed, flinching involuntarily when Karofsky's other hand came up to touch his face, ghosting across his skin.

Karofsky chuckled, "No, not yet, but let's see how much you struggle against me when your nearly starved. I bet you can feel it already weighing in your body. Azimo drained the drugged blood of some woman," he laughed at Kurt's expression of astonishment, "I knew you'd be able to get free and be desperate enough to go for his used blood. So you've effectively poisoned yourself. It shouldn't be long until your nice and compliant, too weak to do anything but let me do with you what I wish."

Sebastian was frantic. He didn't think there was any other word for how he searched the apartment. No signs of forced entry, but an unfamiliar stench of fresh blood lingered in the air. It pained the walls and stained across the floor, so they obviously didn't care much about covering their tracks. Either they did it on purpose, or they didn't see Sebastian as much of a threat.

"How did you know they took him," Sebastian asked Clarington, who had only just arrived, though for what purpose Sebastian couldn't think of. It had been decades since either of them had any contact with one another.

He shrugged, "I was getting curious, wondered what ever could have happened to you since we last saw each other. I also heard among the grapevine that you might have been slipping with your old ways and I wanted to see it they were true. Though, I suppose I could understand the change of mind, your new friend is quite the looker. I'm quite impressed that he managed to stay so underground for so long. It's hard to overlook one like him."

"So you've just been watching us?"

"Watching you," Clarington corrected, "He just so happens to be with you so much now that you don't seem to be getting out as much as you used to."

"Do you know where they took him," Sebastian asked, not frustrated, but leaning towards it. Kurt had not told him in explicit detail what his life was like with Karofsky, hell, he didn't even tell Sebastian that it was Karofsky that had sired him, but he knew that it wasn't a pleasant experience, and it was nothing that anyone should ever have to go through.

"I need to know where he is."

Clarington chuckled, "Planning on recuing him yourself do you? Not even Kurt, who is even older than me by a good hundred or so years, can overpower Karofsky, much less a young one yourself. Besides, since when are you the little hero in this story?"

"Look," Sebastian explained, shoving a hand through his hair in frustration, "I want to help Kurt because he doesn't deserve any of that shit he went through before, nobody does," he sighed, "And he's not completely terrible to live with and I'd feel like a complete asshole if I didn't try to do something."

He didn't mention that if his sister wouldn't think of him as a monster, like Kurt had said she wouldn't, then if she knew that he didn't do anything to save Kurt she would see him as something maybe even worse than a monster. A coward. A disgusting creature that wouldn't help someone that had taken him in and rekindled a new spirit, however new and still glowing dull, dull but steady, inside of him.

Clarington shifted and Sebastian could almost hear the over dramatic sigh in his posture.

"I guess there's no convincing you that this little adventure of yours will end up in disaster and it's just better for you if you pack up right now and leave this all behind you."

Sebastian's dead expression answered him well enough.

"Nope? Okay then, if you're going to go for this suicide mission you're not going to be able to rely on brute strength, at all. You'll have to use that pretty head of yours instead," his eyes glossed over the apartment in obvious disdain, "You wouldn't happen to have any weapons lying around here would you?"

Sebastian hesitated before turning on his heel, marching straight for Kurt's room where he opened a large chest at the foot of the bed.

"And here I thought these were where you horded your harlequin romance novels princess," he mumbled to himself as he took in the weapon stash. Wooden stakes were attached to the underside of the chest top along with assortments of holy water in crystal vials. Sebastian lifted up an object wrapped in thick cloth. He pulled the fabric away from the object for a large axe to be revealed. There were three more similar items laid down underneath the axe. Sebastian noted that nothing was made of silver, which was smart of Kurt's part.

"Clarington," he called out from behind his shoulder, "Found them…dammit," Sebastian cursed when he found the apartment empty behind him and no response, "Always there for me I see."

He took another look at the weapons. He had to be smart about what he would need. So he reached for a wooden stake, slipping it into his jacket. Sebastian felt the weight of the axe in his hands, it was light and fluid, the blade sharp and deadly, made to cut through organ and bone.

Sebastian stood up, knocked the chest closed, and moved into the kitchen where a pink sticky note was lying on the counter.

_Drink before you leave, just in case. _

_Ps. Don't die_

An address was scribbled at the bottom of the note.

Sebastian chuckled at the sentiment before digging into the fridge, stopping halfway to realize that he should drink fresh to be strong enough if it came down to a fight.

Kurt was in a haze. Shadows clung to his peripheral vision, clouding the edges of his vision. A fog that refused to let up no matter how much he attempted to shake away the cobwebs. He vaguely registered the strong grip on his arm leading him down a well furbished hall, the candle light flickering and creating moving shadow puppets dancing across his line of sight.

Clear thinking was difficult. Kurt couldn't process his surroundings and all he wanted was blood. Any and all sense was dedicated to that instinct of blood.

_Drink or die, drink or die._

The poison drifting through his veins prevented his body from functioning the way his instincts for survival demanded he act upon. Every fiber of his being was clawing at his skin to break out into a frenzy, to feast on the closest blood source, to do anything to prevent his body from dying. The drug made his limbs feel like lead and stopped any idea of sating his thirst. This left his mind in a floating state of _Drink or die, drink or die._ His mind and body were pliant from drug and instinct.

A dull roar sounded in his ears and somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knew that it was Karofsky talking to him, leading him to an unknown location and that he should be struggling to get away, but he…just…couldn't find a way to escape from the infinite tug of war going on with him.

A sting at his lower back pulled him out of his daze for half a second, enough for him to catch on that he was in a study and he had connected with the edge of the desk. Wandering hands played into the scene but Kurt purposely pushed those out of his head, ignoring the lips mouthing at his neck, he felt concentrating on those only pushed him further into the void.

Little pains shot through his skin and with each one Kurt could rise from drowning, so long as he didn't concentrate on how the pain was administered he found himself piecing the puzzles of his surroundings and even managing enough strength to find control in his arms.

Cautiously Kurt shifted his right arm so that he could sift through the desk. He moved in only slight increments, as the time he surfaced was alloughted. Karofsky's confidence in the drug and Kurt's own weakness left enough room for Kurt to remain undetected in his search for a way out.

During one of his breaths of air he caught movement in the shadows and he struggled to keep the figure in focus. His hand gripped onto something thing and sharp, a letter opener his brain supplied before the waves crashed over his consciousness.

Another breath of air and the figure came into view, body and face mostly blurred, but green eyes shifting into pale blue and a stake gripped in one hand, his axe in the other. Kurt steeled his grip on the letter opener and let the next wave over take him. He prayed that the hands tearing at his shirt and groping across his skin remained distracted.

Kurt didn't leave any time to think when the spark of pain shot through as sharp nails began tearing at flesh. Clarity strengthened to a new height and Kurt used all the power he had to thrust the letter opener into Karofsky's neck, letting out a gasp when he collided with the floor.

He caught the rest of the scene before him in clips. An additional stake being thrust through Karofsky's heart, immobilizing him, and then a clear cut of the blade as it sliced through his body, both halves falling to the ground in a heap of guts and bone.

It took all of Kurt's willpower not to throw himself into the blood and drink.

"Kurt…Kurt…Are you alright…can you move?"

Kurt glanced upwards, the words coming in through static. Hands were pulling him upwards, but they were gentle and unsure, shaking as if he were cold.

"Come on I'll get you out of here and back home."

Sebastian half carried, half dragged Kurt back to their apartment. The stench of rotten blood clung to Kurt as a second skin. Kurt was weak and Sebastian didn't know how he kept himself from escaping Sebastian's grip and attacking an unfortunate bystander. Kurt was weak now, but there were slight signs that showed Sebastian that Kurt could have torn from his arms and ran for fresh blood. And he noticed that Kurt's eyes were in a perpetual state of pale blue.

He deposited Kurt on the couch, immediately running the kitchen for the pitcher of blood, not bothering with the bags or a glass cup; he very much doubted Kurt would be concerned with the presentation at the moment.

When Kurt didn't reach for the pitcher Sebastian pressed the edge to his lips as Kurt hesitantly sipped the contents before grabbing the glass himself and drank with a vigor Sebastian had never seen.

Kurt pulled away from the container, setting it aside. Blood colored his lips and fell past his chin to pool at his neck, but his eyes were no longer colored as though he was prepared to feed or go for the kill. They were his natural grey blue, and now that Sebastian was really looking, he could spot flecks of green and gold.

"Thank…thank you Sebastian," Kurt huffed out breathlessly.

"Hey," Sebastian shrugged, "Someone had to be the knight in shining armor and save the princess."

Kurt rolled his eye.

"What? No come back?" Sebastian asked, forcing a smile.

"Later. Right now I'm too grateful."

A pile of papers were tossed in front of Sebastian and he glanced up toward Kurt.

"And what have you given me this morning?"

Kurt grinned, "Take a look," he gestured to the papers.

Sebastian went with it, not understand the point, but he searched through the papers. Passports and travel tickets.

"What are these for?"

"We are going on a little trip around Europe. It's been far too long since I've traveled outside of the states and if I do recall, you mentioned something about not staying more than ten years in one area and I do believe you've been hanging around here with me for a good fifteen or so. Now, that's not so much more than ten years, but you have to be bored."

Sebastian smirked, "I think I also mentioned something about not finding anything to keep my attention for much longer than ten years."

"True, true," Kurt agreed with a grin, "I am far more interesting and more civilized than anyone you've bothered with for well…your entire vampiric existence, so of course you've stayed around so long."

Kurt caught the look Sebastian was sending him and broke his train of thought with a kiss.

"Now, before you even bother to retort with some witty remark, we leave in two days."

"You think I'm witty?"

Kurt smacked him with a dish towel, "Go pack," he said and headed toward their bedroom.

"Does this packing include the opportunity to have sex in between your neurotic obsession with folding or am I going to be left out to dry?"

Sebastian entered their room and moved up behind Kurt, arms wrapping around his waist automatically as Kurt folded clothes.

"If you mess up any of these clothes then you'll be left here, tied to this bed."

"Well if you insist."


End file.
